Papa's Little Girl
by Silverflare07
Summary: Kimiko’s dad reflects on why he was so nervous about letting his ‘little girl’ go off to live with the monks in China. But he’s got nothing to worry about. She’s just sharing a room with some boys. Just three teenage boys... .one shot. .KimiRai.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I did though because there would be tons more Kimi/Rai fluff!

**Title: **Papa's Little Girl

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary: **Kimiko's dad reflects on why he was so nervous about letting his 'little girl' go off to live with the monks in China. But he's got nothing to worry about. She's just sharing a room with some boys. Just three teenage boys... .one shot. .Kimi/Rai.

**Dedication: **This is Chibi's second birthday fic. She's got one more, a chapter fic :_:gasp:_ Silvie's writing a chapter fic! Shocking, I know. But it's true, I will. I very, very happy 17th birthday to you my dear, dear sis! And my God bless you with life and all it's wonders every day. And remember what a special person you are, no matter what happens. You're perfect just the way you are and we all love you to pieces. _:ahem: _(to be taken in a completely platonic way)

_What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful_

Just because you seemed a little down yesterday, I thought you deserved a little pick-me and to know that that's the truth.

**Author's Note: **Okay, not sure how I feel about this one. I really think they idea could be really good, and really cute but I'm not so sure if I really captured Kimiko's father. I've actually only seen the episode he's in once so if I did anything wrong I apologize. Also, I'm not totally sure but don't guys usually need the father's permission to date the daughter in Japan? Or something like that? Oh well, if they don't just pretend they do, okay?

**Stuff You Need To Know:**

"Speech"

_E-mails/Letters_

* * *

Every father that has ever had a daughter is always, always worried about her. It's a constant worry that only goes away when they kiss you goodnight and tell you they love you. Of course moments later the worries come rushing back to you. Ever wonder why parents check on their children? But fathers are always worried about their daughters, more so then their sons. Boys can take care of themselves, not that girls can't, but it's just always been a gut instinct that boys can fend for themselves. They're not as emotional as girls. It's not as easy to hurt a boy's feelings. And it's almost impossible to make them cry. And ask any father; his daughter's tears are the one thing he never, ever wants to see.

That and her first boyfriend. Any boyfriend actually, but especially her first one. Which is why I was nervous to let my precious little Kimiko go off to China and live in a temple with three boys. Three teenage boys. It's not that I don't trust my little girl, but she'd been kept so tightly under my wing, especially since her mother passed away, that letting her go was a big challenge in itself. But finding out that she was sharing a room with three boys didn't help me at all.

Of course Kimiko sent me letters and e-mails about each of her new roommates as soon as she could. In a way I wonder if she understood how worried I was. How much of a big deal letting her go was for me. She told me about Omi, the little monk who didn't know slang or what electronics even were. How he was so innocent and adorable, like a little brother. Told me how she was always worried when they went on their showdowns that something would happen. That he would get confused or lost. She told me they even lost him once, in New York City.

She told me about Clay, the honest, gentlemanly cowboy from the United States. She told me how he was slow but steady and always came through for them. She told me that he was the one that always tipped his hat and treated her like a lady. And that he looked out for her, and caught her when she fell. She said he was almost like her big brother. She let me know that he was the humblest and nicest of the three boys and that she was glad she'd gotten to meet him.

So I decided that I liked Omi and I liked Clay. Then she told me about Raimundo.

And I decided I didn't like Raimundo. Not that there was anything wrong with the boy. He was a bit cocky at times (but apparently so was the monk), but he wasn't cruel or rotten or anything. And he'd never hurt her. I just didn't like how much my little Kimiko seemed to like him. Raimundo was the Brazilian boy. She had written about how much she'd be drawn to him, almost immediately in fact. That he was wild and carefree. And that he was hot. But I never got any letters about how he was eyeing her, or that they were doing anything they shouldn't...or rather that they were doing anything at all.

And then the tears came.

It was one of the few written letters I'd gotten from Kimiko since she'd left Japan and they first thing I noticed was that some of the ink was smudged. Then I realized that some of the paper looked like it had been wet at one point. And then I read the first line.

_Papa,_

_I'm just too upset to even think about using my PDA right now. Technology is SO out of the question. But I just had to tell someone what's going on and I can't talk to Clay or Omi. _(I wondered briefly why Raimundo hadn't been mentioned) _Papa... _(Here the words became hard to read, like her hand had been shaking) _Papa Raimundo left! He left to go work for the bad guy! He's never coming back! _(This is where the ink was smudged by tears the worst) _I'll never get to see him Papa. Or even really tell him how I feel... I know you don't want to hear this but I really like him Papa. I just can't stop crying. I miss him already and he's not even been gone a day. _

_Do you ever feel like this about Mama? (gasp) Do you think maybe I love him? _(I almost called her then and demand to talk to the boy) _No way Papa...I can't love him. It's just...we've become such good friends; I'd easily say he's my best friend here at the temple, and I do like him, a lot._

_Don't worry about me though, _(as if I couldn't) _I'll be fine...eventually. _(My girl always bounces back)

_Love,_

_Kimiko_

Of course after reading that letter I wanted to fly over to China, find this Raimundo boy, and strangle him myself. I was actually in the process of seeing if my assistant could get me the plane ticket when I realized I had to sit this one out. In a moment of clarity I understood what all father's must come to realize at some point in their lives.

Hearts are can be broken but they can also be fixed.

And somehow, Dad coming to save the day wasn't what she needed. I couldn't mend her heart every time someone hurt it, no matter how much I wanted too. I suddenly realized that going there and confronting her, and Raimundo, might just make it worse. So, instead, I swallowed my worry and let it settle back into my gut. My Kimiko was going to be all right. She was kind and brave and very strong. Somehow, eventually, she would get through this on her own. For the first time I was going to sit back and let my little girl dry her own tears.

And I'm so glad I did.

I got an e-mail from her not even a week later and she was so happy I could practically feel it radiating off my monitor. Raimundo had come back, and he was back for good. She could tell, women's intuition she called it. She sounds so much like her mother sometimes. She told me the whole story and that she was so happy to have him back. But, and I'm quite glad for this, she wasn't sure if she was really ready to let him know how she felt. So for now the boy problems seemed to cease.

Until I got another letter.

_PAPA!_

_Oh my gosh! I've got some amazing news to tell you! I was going to e-mail you but my PDA is charging and I just couldn't wait! Don't worry I'm going to send you the e-mail as soon as it's done, but I just couldn't wait to tell you the good news!_

_Rai and I are going out now! _

_Well I guess you wouldn't call it going out exactly since we never really get to go anywhere except to the newly activated Shen-Gong-Wu but, the point is, WE'RE DATING! And Papa I can just feel it (women's intuition) we're soul mates. We have to be! Doesn't it just make perfect sense? Fire and Wind? They're complimentary elements after all._

_And Master Fung does say we are our elements personified. _

_So...what do you think papa? Do you like him? I'd hate for you to not like him but I want to know honestly. I'm still sticking true to my culture; I want your permission before we do anything (and don't look like that dad, I just mean kiss and go on dates and stuff). I know you've only met him once but please, please, please try to like him. He's the most wonderful guy I've ever met. He doesn't treat me like I'll break like you used to do (I know you were just worried about me and I love you for it). _

_I miss you! _

_Love,_

_Kimiko._

So it had happened. My little girl had finally gone and done what I knew she was going to do all along. She'd fallen in love. And of course I wanted to give her my permission. I had only met the boy once, and half that time I was under the control of a Shen-Gong-Wu but he did seem like a nice boy. He was a brave fighter and I could tell he worried about my daughter. And, if he loved her that was all I could possibly ask for. I just wanted her to be happy and if that boy made her happy then far be it for me to come in between them.

That didn't mean I had to like him though.

I suppose it's just a father thing. And even now, as I stand at the door of the church, waiting for Kimiko so that I can walk her down the aisle and give her away, I can't bring myself to really, truly like him. I mean yes, he's a nice guy, I've gotten to know him better since they began dating, and I would like him a lot if he weren't the man taking my baby girl away from me. My father-in-law said he felt the same way when I married my wife. I guess that's just how it is.

They were having a western style wedding because, when they had gone to Clay's sister's wedding, Kimiko had fallen in love with them. Raimundo said he didn't care what type of wedding they had, so long as in the end they were married and he could spend the rest of his life with her. I would have laughed at how corny the line was if I hadn't used it on my wife all those years ago.

The wedding march begins to play and the door creaks up. Kimiko walks up to me smiling, looking like the angel I always knew she was. She slips her arm through mine and we begin to walk. With every step we take I'm one moment closer to letting my little girl go. But as I look up to the front of the church and I see Raimundo watching her I know it'll be okay. I know he'll love my Kimiko forever and he'll always be there for her, no matter what. I finally realize just how much they need each other. I can see it in his eyes, and it's the same look I gave my wife as she walked down the aisle.

And now I finally like him. Truly and honestly. There is no better man for my daughter then the one I'm giving her away to.

I pause as we reach the alter and smile at my soon to be son-in-law. "Take good care of my little angel Raimundo. I have the money and the man power to make sure you disappear for good if she's ever hurt."

I can see his face pale and Kimiko nudges me slightly. "Papa!"

I laugh. "Not that I have any doubts. You two belong together."

He smiles as he takes my daughters hands in his. "Thank you sir."

I take my seat in the very first pew and smile, knowing I can look forward to having grandchildren to spoil. After all, who doesn't get a thrill out of that? I watch my daughter as she exchanges vows with Raimundo. She has grown up so much since she first left my care to join the temple. She is so much more of a lady now, a true lady, like her mother was.

But, grow up though she might, she will always be her Papa's little girl.

* * *

Okay! Tada! There's the one shot! I hope it came out okay. Like I said before I'm not so sure about how well I did Kimiko's dad, but I tried. I'm neither a father nor a parent at all for that matter so if his view is like TOTALLY off from what a parents would be forgive me for that too.

Anyways, new idea for a chapter XS fic.

**Fanning the Flames: **A new Shen-Gong-Wu has been activated. The Bracelet of Aikou, a Wu that lets the wearer choose a person of the opposite sex to fall in love with them. Doesn't sound to dangerous but...you never know...Then Kimiko accidentally activates it and turns Rai into a lovesick little puppy. Now she's got to handle this new 'charming' Rai, keep Omi and Clay from teasing him too badly once he gets back to normal, and sort out her feelings for the Dragon of Wind all at the same time. It's going to be one heck of a week that's for sure!

Okay I'm going to be writing this anyway because it's the last birthday gift for Chibi, I promised her a chapter fic. I just wanted to get your thoughts on it before hand. If you have any cute ideas about what Rai should do while he's still under the spell let me know. I'll give you full credit of course. Also, my friend told me that aikou means love in either Japanese but if it's not and you know the right one could you let me know?

Thanks a ton! And don't forget to review! It's makes my day when you do!


End file.
